Autobio Poems
by Nobody-XV
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshot poetry describing the Kingdom Hearts characters I'm using as practice for English class at my school. Feel free to read, but if you do, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Sora

**Hey, I'm back with my next story! Since I'm a VERY impatient person, I decided to act before the poll was through. And besides, poetry isn't on there anyway. This is my first attempt at writing something like this, but I want more stories of mine up and I need practice for my English class(not my best subject, no matter how much i enjoy it). Please do me a favor and review leaving behind any notes for things I could improve. PLEASE AND THANKS!**

* * *

_Sora~_

Coragious, determined, happy-go-lucky, and kind,

Brother to none,

Lover of the warm island beaches, the sound of waves washing the soft sand and his friends who

walk along that very same path,

Who feels joy when sparing near the Paupu tree, loneliness in the dark, and excitement when

traveling,

Who needs laughter, happiness with those he treasures most, and a much needed consolation,

Who gives smiles, hope, and encouragement to others,

Who fears the shadows, or what lurks inside them, and the pain that comes with loss,

Who would like to see everything set right, his friends and family home safe and sound, or even

just a home,

Who lives in an island called Destiny in warm sunshine and bright sand, the blue-est ocean,

~_Hikari_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this poem! it's not really serious, but i still want your feed-back on what I could/should possibly change. This is only the first chapter of a few. I need as much practice as I can get, so I intend to write for more of the Kingdom Hearts characters. DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT SQUARE RIGHT DOWN THERE! **

**(YAY, rhymes =D)**


	2. Riku

**I'm back once again with another new poem! Please, feel free to tell me how much they absolutely suck. I won't hold it against you. ask questions of "why did you phrase it that way?" or "how did you decide the topic?" I could care less what is said in the review, but LEAVE ONE BEHIND! Any kind of opinion will help me improve my stories 10 fold! PLEASE AND THANKS!**

* * *

_Riku_

In the light~

uncertain, frightened, warmed,

slightly unnerved,

constantly searching~

trapped!

In the darkness~

tired, isolated, tense,

wandering aimlessly,

reaching for help~

a never ending abyss

A cross between the two~

my new path,

the dawn

* * *

**Well, that's it for my second poem! no matter what has been said about my previous one, I'm still shocked at how this turned out. Please leave behind your OWN THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS in that little rectangle down just below that says review. The little effort is greatly appreciated.**

**(randomness)**

**-HAM, or TURKEY?! I CAN' T DECIDE FOR CHRISTMAS! ha ha. like i can cook.**


	3. Kairi

**Here it is! Poem number 3! this one was kinda difficult to write just for the fact that Kairi doesn't show up in the game a whole lot. Well, I'll let you read for once. Leave a review after, too. PLEASE AND THANKS!**

* * *

_Kairi_~

Recently my life seems to be deep black.

Nothing happens on the islands,

making me no more than paranoid.

Why am I frightened? Is it because of the worlds destruction,

or my two best friends continued absence?

One in light, the other dark, but I know that they'll return.

Black turns to blazing red with the rising sun at the thought,

just like my hope.

* * *

**Even being the author, I can tell this is the worst of the three I have posted so far. I could care less if you leave a review now, to be completely honest. So, you can ignore my request for this one. BUT PLEASE, don't let one bad chapter ruin this for you. Hope the next one is better.**


	4. Roxas

**Just in case you haven't noticed, but I've been using different types of poetry for each chapter. For Roxas and Namine, though, I'm going to use the same style that I used for Sora and Kairi because the former are the latters' Nobodies. I will do my best to make sure that the last two are better than Kairi's awful poem. Remember to drop a review off in the little rectangle waiting at the bottom of the page. PLEASE AND THANKS!**

* * *

_Roxas~_

Blank, confused, silent, wondering,

Brother to none; Nobody of Sora,

Lover of Sea-Salt Ice cream, the setting sun, and new experiences,

Who discovers a wonderous power deeply hidden inside himself,

Who needs a purpose, a light, to fill the gap of his non-existent heart,

Who is feared by creatures controlled by instinct, the shadows, an unexplained evil called

heartless,

Who would like to see all the worlds, the completion of their goals, friends with 'real' emotions,

Who lives in a room of white, the only view of a white heart-shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts,

_#XIII The Key of Destiny_~

* * *

**WOW... Writing for a nobody when the poem structure consists of different feelings is kinda hard to do. Well, I think it turned out fine. Remember to drop off that voice of yours in the box just below this sentence. Just one more poem to go! GET READY!**


End file.
